A morning with the goddess
by tears of the soul
Summary: ONESHOT.Crackfic. Shizuru is straight? Natsuki and Tomoe are fighting over her? Reito is not straight, right? Might continue if i get good reviews.


Oneshot.CrackFic-A morning with the goddess

A/N: I suddenly wanted to write a crackfic after reading a manga that I drew using my own characters. I find this one rather amusing, with a slight twist, Shizuru is a bit straight and Natsuki and Tomoe chasing after her. My other stories are on development (as soon as ideas come^^)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Yesterday I dreamt of a beautiful and shinning goddess. She was dancing in a peaceful garden full of roses. Her long brunette hair flew beautifully in the wind as s__he danced gracefully to a tune that only she could hear. She had ruby red eyes that shone brightly. She smiled such a dazzling smile as if she had no worries in the world. I have fallen in love!'_

A young Natsuki Kruger stirred from her bed and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. She went to the bathroom and stripped before heading into the showers.

'_I can't take my mind off that dream, such a beautiful goddess__. Could such a heavenly being exist in the real world?'_

She stepped out of the bathroom and began to prepare for school. After having breakfast, Natsuki began the walk to school from the school dormitories. The image of the goddess never left her mind.

There was a sudden gust of wind and Natsuki had to close her eyes to shield them from the dust and leaves. When she opened them again, she gasped at the sight..

In front of her, the goddess that had plagued her dream was coming towards her. The long hair flew softly against the wind. Her ruby red eyes shone brightly although they looked rather bored. The goddess was wearing the same school uniform as Natsuki.

Natsuki rushed towards the goddess and stopped directly in front of her.

'Please become my goddess!'

The goddess was startled with such a request.

'For the drama club? I'm sorry, I'm not interested…' The goddess tried to walk away from Natsuki but Natsuki ran in front of her.

'No, you got it wrong. I want you to be my girlfriend.' Natsuki explained with a blush on her face.

'WHAT!? GIRLFRIEND!?' The goddess was really surprised.

'Why does this always happen to me?' The goddess talked to herself, her voice barely a whisper. 'I just wanted to start over in a new school…'

'Goddess?'

The goddess dashed off as fast as she could from Natsuki.

"I'm sorry! I have no interest to start a relationship with a girl!'

'Goddesssssssss!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The goddess found herself walking down a foreign corridor as she tried to find her class.

'I really have such rotten luck. All the girls I meet want to make me their lover, where are all the boys? Every time I run away from one, another pops up.

The goddess shivered as she thought of her last fan or stalker that pursued her relentlessly. A certain green haired girl flashed in her mind.

'I'm late and lost. Can my first day get any worse?

'Are you lost?'

Hearing the male voice, Shizuru turned round to face the owner of the voice. She was awed by the handsome male with the dazzling smile in front of her. The man seemed to be sparkling brightly with flowers in the background.

'Let me show you to your class.'

'_Finally a handsome boy,__' _thought the goddess. Her eyes changed into heart shapes and she stared at him lovingly.

'_Why is she staring at me with such scary eyes,'_thought the boy feeling chills on his neck.

'My name is Kanzaki Reito.'

'My name is Fujino Shizuru, I just moved here today.'

'Then welcome to Fuuka Gakuen. Follow me to your class.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked together to Shizuru's class before Reito took his leave as fast as he could. He could not stand being stared so lovingly for so long by Shizuru.

'_Girls are scary…'_

As Shizuru opened the door to her class after knocking, she caught a glimpse of green hair. Before she knew it, she was glomped by the green haired girl.

"SHIZURU!! I've finally found you!'

'_Why in the world is she here!? She should be at my old school…'_

'In order to stay by your side, I had blackmailed the headmaster of our old school with a knife and a few things to tell me where you were going. After that, I immediately came here,' said the green haired girl with a happy smile on her face.

'Please don't speak of such scary things with such a happy face and tone,' said Shizuru with a weak voice.

'So you know each other? That's nice, I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Midori, care to introduce yourselves to the whole class?' said a smiling woman.

'Ah, as I was telling the whole class just now, my name is Tomoe Marguerite. I came to this school to stay by Shizuru's side.' The girl with the green hair explained happily.

'My name is Fujino Shizuru. I came to this school to run away from girls like Tomoe-san. My dream is to find a boyfriend.'

There were wolf-whistles as Shizuru said this and the class was lively.

'Ah, I have something to add,' said Tomoe 'I will make Shizuru mine, so anyone who approaches her should get ready to go hell.' Tomoe gave a death glare to the whole class and the class fell silent.

'I object!'

A female voice rang out in the silent class. A blue haired girl stood up and pointed at Shizuru.

'I will be the one to have Shizuru! She is my goddess.'

'You! You're the girl from this morning…' Shizuru stared at Natsuki with her mouth agape.

'Shizuru, my name is Kuga Natsuki, I WILL make you my goddess.'

Natsuki and Tomoe gave each other death glares.

'How dare you come in between our holy love, you will be crushed!' Tomoe shouted with fire in her eyes.

'That's my dialogue, new-comer! Natsuki also had fire in her eyes. The atmosphere was tense with their fighting spirit.

Shizuru could only watch as the two girls fought over her with a dark cloud over her head.

'I don't want either of you…is there still time for me to move to another school? A boys school perhaps?' Shizuru said weakly.

THE END

A/N : What do you think, good? REVIEW


End file.
